


A book and a brother

by Aprilertuile



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilertuile/pseuds/Aprilertuile
Summary: All Maitimo wanted was to read his book. All Makalaurë wanted was to speak to his brother of the woman he met.





	A book and a brother

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an answer to the challenge of the month on The Silmarillion Writers' Guild.

Maitimo was in his room and reading a book under a light of his father's creation when his door opened sharply.

He groaned at that, it was *really* not the moment, he really needed to finish that book if he was supposed to be able to speak about it with his father the next day.

“Nelyo !“

A body fell on the bed next to him and his brother glued himself to him. One could have thought that after reaching adulthood his brother would have abandonned some of his childhood habit but apparently not :

“Nelyo, brother mine, I met the brightest elleth ever born on Valinor.” Noted Makalaurë enthusiastically.

That had the red-head close his book.

“Oh ? Anyone I know ?” He asked before cursing himself silently.

That was encouraging his brother to talk and that particular brother of his never needed such encouragement ! And he was supposed to finish that book...

“Her voice more than fair,   
Clear silver for hair,  
And flute of darker grey…”

Maitimo tuned his brother out just a little with a small sigh. Of course, she would be a musician. Though, did his little brother fall in love with her or with her music ?

“Makalaurë, little brother... Started Maitimo after a while as his brother's poetic streak didn't seem to slow down.

-She's the fairest of all, Nelyo. The most skilled flutist out there ! She's the one for me I swear to you ! Marriage is in our future, I can feel it ! She's it !”

Maitimo grimaced at that :

“The Eldar wedded once only in life, and for love or at the least by free will upon either part.” However he just had to look as close as his own grand-father to know that sometimes love could change. To call anyone “the one for them” so early in life seemed unwise to his eyes.

Rushing into a marriage only could end up in sadness later on. Who knew what could happen hundreds or thousands of years from now ?! They were elves, they had time if nothing else. He really preferred to use that time.

But Maitimo didn’t voice his opinion, and kept a vague ear on his brother's wave of poetry, all the while mostly humming here and there, going back to his book.

Brothers and love... ugh.

They all knew he had a quite unpopular opinion on the subject and wasn’t really interested yet in finding his own "significant other"... So why come to him whenever they felt like being in love ?

First Curufinwë, then now Makalaurë ? Seriously ? If Tyelkormo came next, he'd go and take a year of holiday from his family. Away. To Formenos, winter included, thank you very much.

“I want to introduce her to the family. Breathed Makalaurë.

-Why don't you meet her again once or twice first ? See if she shares your interest.

-We will, she'll be here again at the festival tonight. Come and meet her, Nelyo !

-You know, the festival is sort of...

-Your worst nightmare, yes I know, it's horrible all those girls hoping to meet you and fall in love with you, oh Beautiful One !”

Maitimo groaned at that. Yes, perhaps it was actually *this* that convinced him that love was overrated.

So many girls had claimed they loved him in the past and yet, it was also so many girls he's only ever seen from afar or met at a festival for a single dance, if that. It was ridiculous. Just because he was beautiful didn’t mean he was in love whenever he so much as looked in the general direction of a girl.

A finger poking his side interrupted Maitimo's musing.

“You're thinking sad thoughts, stop that. Just ignore the girls. Meet my Light. Speak with her, I'm sure you'll love her ! Argued Makalaurë.

-How about you invite her to visit Tirion sometimes after the festival and I'll meet her there, hm ? Instead of during a festival where someone is bound to try to convince me that I don’t know my own feeling and that I love them ? Asked Maitimo finally.

-Eh. Not a bad idea. I'll ask her tonight.”

Makalaurë went back to describe her, entirely ignoring that his brother’s sigh as he went back to his book.

When the door opened next, Feanaro found both his sons like this, Maitimo reading, barely listening to his brother who was still waxing poetry in the name of the "girl of his life".

“Breakfast is served.

-Thanks Eru !”

The red-head was fast to disappear from the room, leaving Makalaurë blinking in his wake.

“Why read a book if it’s that boring ?!” Blinked Makalaurë.

Feanaro started to laugh at that even as he walked with his second son to the kitchen.


End file.
